Sangre en la rosa blanca
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Mi primer recuerdo es el más vívido que tengo. Con seis años presencié por primera vez la crueldad humana. Recuerdo la sangre. Roja, líquida, perfecta. Podía imaginar el calor que desprendía". Todos tenemos un pasado, una historia que contar, unas circunstancias que han hecho que seamos quienes somos. Coriolanus Snow también. [Para Ale Santamaria por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Este fic es por el cumpleaños de _Ale Santamaria_, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

**Sangre en la rosa blanca**

* * *

Soy de esas personas que no tienen muchos recuerdos de sus primeros años de vida. Podría pensar que la edad se los ha llevado, pero mi memoria sigue siendo tan buena como siempre. Dicen que el ser humano puede elegir olvidar ciertas cosas, tal vez mi yo de niño decidió que no merecía la pena conocer los detalles de una infancia como la que tuve.

Mi primer recuerdo es el más vívido que tengo. Con seis años presencié por primera vez la crueldad humana. Recuerdo la sangre. Un chico pegaba a otro, nunca supe la razón, entre los gritos de ambos solo había insultos. Mi hermana me agarró del brazo y me llevó a casa corriendo, pero en mis retinas seguía grabada la sangre. Roja, líquida, perfecta. Podía imaginar el calor que desprendía.

Mi siguiente recuerdo también está tintado de rojo. Yo miraba por la pequeña ventana del salón, donde mi madre tenía un parterre con flores. Allí, entre las rosas rojas que tanto le gustaban, había salido una blanca. Refunfuñó toda la mañana por eso y al final la arrancó y la tiró. No entendí por qué no le gustaba el color blanco, a mí me parecía perfecto. Con el tiempo entendí que le recordaba a la nieve y a ese apellido del que quería escapar.

El día que mi madre se marchó, las rosas parecieron querer irse también. Cuando el aerodeslizador de aquel ricachón despegó, algunos pétalos volaron hasta mis pies. Tan bellos y perfectos, nada conscientes de la tragedia a su alrededor, porque a las flores no les importa el mundo. Y las rosas son las más fuertes, bellas y amenazadoras. Eran la única alegría de mi madre cuando conservaba el apellido Snow. Al marcharse las dejó atrás, igual que a mí.

Ella se fue. Se fue mientras el borracho de mi padre caía al suelo y vomitaba. Se fue con alguien mejor. Y me prometí que no dejaría que me abandonasen nunca más. Algún día no habría nadie más poderoso que yo.

No podría decir nunca que no la entendiera. Mi padre no era más que un pardillo, tan débil como para dejarse controlar por el vicio a la bebida, tan estúpido como para aguantar que lo pisotearan en el trabajo y no ascender jamás. Cualquiera, de haber tenido elección, habría escogido un camino mejor. Mi hermana Veturia solía tener la esperanza de que volviera a por nosotros. No entendía que siempre seríamos Snow, tendríamos los ojos de nuestro padre y formaríamos parte del mayor error de su vida. Las personas suelen querer olvidar las cosas que han hecho mal.

Unos años más tarde volvimos a ver a nuestra madre. Salía en la pantalla, en el funeral del presidente, junto al hombre que llegaría a serlo pronto. Solo pude sentir admiración, había elegido muy bien aquella vez. Mi padre esa noche se emborrachó más de la cuenta y empujó a Veturia cuando intentó ayudarle. Yo me limité a mirarle con asco, si la familia pudiera escogerse él jamás habría formado parte de la mía.

Pero las cosas tomaron otro giro. Se descubrió que el presidente había sido asesinado, mi madre y su nuevo marido habían tenido mucho que ver, los ejecutaron. Idiotas. No entendía cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos de hacer aquello de forma que pudiera descubrirse.

Esa idea dio vueltas en mi cabeza durante días, semanas y meses. Mi hermana decía que era mi manera de sentir tristeza por la muerte de nuestra madre, yo me di cuenta de que ella la lloraba por las noches. Jamás comprenderé cómo podía seguir queriendo a alguien que la había abandonado de aquella manera.

Cierto día llegó a mí una especie de revelación. Si creyera en cosas como el destino o la suerte diría que la vida se confabulaba para facilitarme el camino, que la Mansión Presidencial había sido erigida para mí y que todo Panem esperaba a que ocupara mi lugar. La profesora comenzó a hablar de tonterías sobre suposiciones del mundo antiguo. Las personas tienden a adornar todo lo que no saben, así que poco de aquello podía ser cierto. Pero llamó mi atención al hablar de un tema en particular.

—Veréis, la magia negra era algo tabú hace unas décadas, todavía hay quien teme hablar de ella —decía mientras limpiaba sus gafas—. Se temía a las torturas porque quienes tenían esos poderes hacían que la gente muriera lenta y dolorosamente sin siquiera tocarla. Incluso podían llegar a controlarla sin que lo recordaran. Hoy día se ha descubierto que se usaba algún tipo de veneno y alucinógenos. Nunca se debe subestimar el poder de la naturaleza.

El tema consiguió despertar mi interés así que durante los años siguientes leí todo lo habido y por haber sobre ello. Me parecía un arma sofisticada y elegante. Misteriosa. Perfecta para mí.

Cuando la teoría se me acabó, empecé con la práctica. Primero con plantas, después con animales. Jamás le hablé a nadie de mi afición y tuve mucho cuidado de que no me descubrieran. A ojos de los demás no era más que un chico intelectual que devoraba libros para no recordar la vida que tenía, con un padre cada día más borracho y una hermana sumida en una tristeza permanente.

Eso cambió de pronto. Veturia conoció a un tipo en alguna salida con sus amigas. Era el típico prepotente que cree saberlo todo acerca del mundo, solamente porque su familia había ascendido de la pobreza absoluta a una clase media alta. Todo con sus propias manos, como a él bien le gustaba recordarnos. Mis discusiones con él era continuas, conseguía sacarle de quicio y me hacía gracia porque a mí nunca me alteró lo más mínimo. Tampoco me importaban las miradas suplicantes de mi hermana, que quería que nos llevásemos bien.

—El nuevo presidente no es más que un suertudo —dijo un día el tipo, repantigado en nuestro sofá—. Mírale, con todas esas ideas absurdas que llama revolucionarias. Y no sabe contestar en las entrevistas. ¿Dónde se ha visto un presidente tímido? No sé qué hace ahí.

Veturia, como siempre, asentía a todo lo que dijera. Yo miré al presidente, siempre me extrañó cómo un hombre que tenía tanto poder, que podía hacer tantas cosas, se dejaba criticar de aquella manera. El carisma es importante, saber mandar también.

—Lo justo es que llegue al poder alguien que de verdad lo quiera, que sepa cómo usarlo, no alguien que se limite a mirar todo desde el sillón. —Lo dije con un claro doble sentido, el novio de mi hermana estudiaba política.

—Hablas como si hubiera que usarlo en beneficio propio —susurró Veturia con un deje de preocupación, siempre se asustaba al percibir la ambición que tuve desde que nuestra madre nos abandonó.

—Quien quiere de verdad el poder solo anhela su beneficio. Que además ayude a los demás es un simple daño colateral. Y para conservarlo hacen falta muchas cosas.

Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loco. Creo que esa tarde algo se rompió entre mi hermana y yo, quizás por el gran parecido que tenía a mi madre. Pero, para su desgracia, Veturia se parecía a nuestro padre. Lo demostró meses después.

Lo más peligroso del mundo es el amor. Por él las personas dejan de ser racionales, olvidan el pasado y el futuro, se levantan de la más alta caída y se enfrentan a sus peores miedos. También se hunden voluntariamente en el más hondo pozo. El amor te lo da todo y puede quitártelo en un segundo.

Cuando el tipo abandonó a mi hermana por otra mejor, más atractiva y con más dinero, ella se dejó llevar por el mismo vicio que había destrozado todo lo que podría haber sido el hombre que nos trajo al mundo. El alcohol empapaba mi casa milímetro a milímetro y yo me asqueaba de tener que llamar familia a esas dos personas tan débiles. El mundo no está hecho para que sobreviva nadie más que los que tienen la fortaleza de seguir adelante, de no dejar que las cosas les afecten.

Así que me encerré en mí mismo más que nunca. Me dediqué a estudiar, a conocer a las personas adecuadas, a hacerme respetar entre los demás. Siempre acepté con una sonrisa humilde los halagos por soportar una vida como la mía, por lidiar con dos borrachos, ignoré las miradas de quienes esperaban que les defendiera.

Miraba a mi alrededor y cada vez veía las cosas más claras. Veía a los avox, que no podían hablar y tal vez tenían mucho que decir, a las personas que sí podían hablar pero jamás abrían la boca o a las que cuando lo hacían solo soltaban tonterías. Me preguntaba si solo yo veía el mundo como una gran oportunidad. Una red llena de posibilidades, donde tirar de un hilo y otro daba resultados muy distintos, donde el que fuera inteligente podría ir uniendo las hebras para que su camino fuera más firme.

No sentí pena cuando mi padre murió de un coma etílico. Veturia lloró días y días antes de encerrarse en una clínica de desintoxicación. Le diagnosticaron una fuerte depresión que la llevó a un hospital psiquiátrico y jamás salió de él, o si llegó a hacerlo yo no me enteré. No fui a verla y tampoco tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue de ella.

En mi escalera hacia el ascenso maté a muchas personas. Nunca he sentido remordimientos. Cada muerte era necesaria, una pieza de ajedrez que me permitía avanzar en el tablero hacia mi objetivo. Por la misma razón me casé, Volumnia era hija de un hombre importante así que eso me catapultó hacia la cima de la pirámide. Tener descendencia era parte de la fachada. Tuve el secreto anhelo de que mi estirpe fuera digna de los saberes que yo había recogido a lo largo de mi vida, de entender la importancia del poder y la perfección, pero no tuve esa suerte. Mi nieta Roselia era mi última esperanza. Me pregunto si podría haber conseguido ser lo que siempre quise, si llegaría a merecer compartir mi apellido.

Mientras les des lujos y espectáculo, los capitolinos te adoran, nunca me fue difícil gobernarlos. Con los distritos el miedo y la esperanza son las mejores cartas. Aunque si esta última crece demasiado se vuelve peligrosa. Eso fue lo que vi venir en el fatídico momento en el que Katniss Everdeen sacó las bayas. Esa chiquilla de dieciséis años no sabía lo que iba a desatar. Quizás ni ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ella haya podido comprender hasta qué punto un pequeño gesto es capaz de cambiar el mundo.

Este mundo en el que veo niños arder a mis pies, con bombas lanzadas por los propios rebeldes que claman por derechos humanos. Me pregunto si el poder y la crueldad deben ir de la mano. Yo solo he matado a las personas necesarias, nunca por simple diversión. Alma Coin es inteligente, desde luego, pero se olvida de que su mayor amenaza estará a su lado sin vigilancia. Su Sinsajo indomable.

No tardarán en entrar a por mí, lo sé. Los rebeldes han tomado el Capitolio y mi muerte será la más aclamada.

Así que me acerco para oler una pequeña rosa blanca. Igual a esa que rechazó mi madre, casi idéntica a aquella con la que tanto me he identificado a lo largo de los años. Toso y un par de gotas escarlatas decoran la delicada flor. Ahora sí. Esos pétalos son el mayor reflejo de lo que siempre he sido.

Mientras escucho pasos y disparos a mi espalda me doy cuenta de que el final de mi vida será como recuerdo el principio. Tintado de sangre y con una perfecta rosa que solo yo valoraré.

.

* * *

Para el nombre de su mujer y de su hermana he buscado información sobre el hombre en quien se inspiró Collins para llamar a Snow, un tal Cayo Marcio Coriolano.

Querida Ale espero que te guste este humilde presente (no he conseguido que será más largo), la verdad es que me ha costado meterme en la cabeza de Snow e idearle un pasado, espero que el resultado te guste.

Y, sobre todo, que disfrutes muchísimo de tu día porque te lo mereces, mi querida coscolina jajaja :D ¡Felicidades!


End file.
